legends of legends
by jasonfoxnintendogod
Summary: Gleen 3 mean and lean but instead with a difernt title and the fact is timmy and gleen must team up to stop a new evil. Rated t for mild langue, blood and vioncle. Please review.
1. Chapter 1 the ground battle

The legend of the legends

Chapter one

The ground battle

Note: I do not own fairly parents Butch does however so it does not matter to me.

Timmy turner was sitting on his bed when he heard a knock on the door and then saw that there was some one there.

Timmy said,

"Uh hello who are you".

The man was not looking very happy when he heard that Timmy had asked this question so then he said,

"Uh you do not what to know who I am because what that sound oh no there here".

Then Timmy said,

"Whose they.

Then the man said,

"It the eyes oh wait its not the eyes".

Timmy then was about say something when he heard a sound and saw that they were coming who ever he was talking about.

Then he saw weird looking person and then the man said,

"Turner you and you are fairies must come with me because I need you to come with me because".

Timmy then said,

"Wait how do you know I have fairies".

Then the man said,

"Because turner I am".

Jsfng: Hey next chapter called chapter 2 the ghost faire.


	2. Chapter 2 the ghost faries

.Chapter 2  
The ghost fairies.

Note: In this chapter you might experiences some slight shock on what the truth really is. This is a warning.

The man took off his head.

Then the man said,

"Turner it is I Gleen yes I have come back from the dead no actually I survived that blow inferno left out one of the doors opened".

Timmy then says,

"It doesn't really matter to me".

Then Cosmo and Wanda say,

"Oh no he wants to get us'.

Timmy then says,

"Say why do you want me any way I am just wondering why because".

Then nick kicks gleen and he says,

"Timmy what is he up to".

Zappy then comes next to Nick.

Then Gleen says,

"Uh hem I was trying to tell that a evil force long ago oh crap its coming we got to go".

Timmy tries to judge what he was trying to say but gleen ignores that until the scan opens and out comes anti Cosmo says,

"My masters orders will be obey give me that key".

Then Gleen says,

"Over my dead body will you get that"?

Then Timmy is shocked, then Gleens kicks him, and then Timmy says,

"I wish I had great power like powers".

Then Cosmo and Wanda grant there wish but then it cant work so gleen does it to Timmy.

Now Nick says,

"I wish for that two come on you try that Zappy.

It will not for Zappy either.

Then Gleen saves Nick so Nick kicks Anti Cosmo and Anti Cosmo says,

"Why you now good brat you should".

Just then he runs and that where we end the chapter.

Jsfng: Oh a mystery I wonder what going on right now.


	3. Chapter 3 what the hell is going on

Chapter three: what the hell is going on?

Timmy was mad.

Gleen had not told him what in the world was going on so he was so mad that he went to gleen.

Nick did the same thing.

Then Cosmo and Wanda wands went off and all of them including the humans went to world.

In fairy world Jorgen was whacking Cosmo at the hand and then he said,

"Order why have I called you all here because some how he is back".

Timmy was still wondering and then he said,

"Who is he".

Then Cosmo and Wanda both said,

"We out to tell the sport who he is".

Then Jorgen was mad so he said,

"No I will tell him who he is. It was a long time ago most fairies know of this he was called Vensto and he was the ultimate being he hunted and searched for the key so he could get ultimate power. Anti Cosmo were his minion and the one-day a group knows only as the eyes sealed him away. However, know he has come back and A Cosmo will stop at nothing to get the keys to bring him back.

Nick was shocked when he heard this is.

Timmy was not he knew something like this was going to happen so it was expectance.

Then Jordan waked his Cosmo and then he said,

"The meting a boarded.

Then Timmy said,

"Say any one want to help me".

The other just waked away and then nick came up and said,

"I will help him".

Then Gleen came up and he said,

"Sure thing turner I will help you come on lets go".

Then they all ran.

However, they did not know that they were being watched and then they did not know you know what I mean.

Meanwhile Anti Cosmo was watching this and then he said,

"Yes master all is going a according to plan".

Then the man said,

"Yes and soon enough all will be revalued soon enough".

Then the two started to laugh at each other or with each other.


	4. Chapter 4 the adventure begings

Chapter four the journey begins

Timmy nick and gleen all got on there ship.

Cosmo and Wanda were not allowed to go because fairies are to not get out of fairy world.

Then Timmy spots the door that makes you leave fairy world.

Then Jorgen says,

"Last chance to not fight any one going to do that".

Timmy then says,  
"No thank you I will not be doing that if you do mind".

Then Jorgen says,  
"Leave the fuck to me".

Then Timmy says,

"Hey fuck no fuck in a pg well no this a pg 13 so fuck you.

Jorgen then says,

"No matter you will all go as fast as you can go".

Then he pulls his wand and makes them go away.

Jorgen then turns his head and says,

"Hmm that takes care of him".

Then Jorgen turns around and sees that some one is there and then he says,

"What are you doing get back into your place".

Then Jorgen says again,

"Wait a minute it you your anti Wanda".

Then aw says,  
"Time you guess duhhh huh look a bug cool a bug come on Jorgen lets get the bug".

Then Jorgen thinks to himself what an Idiot.

Then AW chases the bug and then sees there something over there.

While Jorgen turns his head and then sees something that makes him scream.

Timmy thinks he has heard some one scream so this makes him worried.

But gleen tells him not to be worried because they are on there way to stop the anti Cosmo and the master.

But any way the three of them stop at a ranch and gleen pulls out his wand and the farmer gives them horses.

Then timmy says,

"Horses is that you could get what about jet's

Then gleen says,

"I don't have that much power and we faries cant grant wish because of the evil one".

Timmy just looks at him self.

Jfng: Well next chapter is chapter 5 the first showdown.


	5. Chapter 5 the first showdown

Chapter five the first showdown

As their guest counties, Timmy gets tired and is about ready to fall apart until Gleen picks him up. Timmy is thank fill for Gleen being there and then he says,

"Come on lets go".

Then they walk and Timmy sees that there are two guys standing there and then Timmy did not noticed but some one is waking them and this person looks at gleen and then this person hits gleen and the person says,

"Your brother I am for it is I inferno and it is time I help you".

Timmy then said,

"Inferno and gleen you guys are brothers I did not know that and I probably should have not none that".

Then nick says,

"Hey Inferno no time long see".

Inferno then says,

"C'mon lets go".

Then nick whispers to Timmy,

"I see how there related".

Then inferno stops and tells them to look up.

Up in the skies there are the pixies and they smiling evily.

Then Hp pixie said,

"Turner you will die this time and I know how to make you run because Sanderson will launch the turner causerie".

Sanderson said,

"I thought it was the turner caugther but I might be wrong".

Then Hp said,

"Yon dude you will die and know we will win".

Then Inferno pulled up his wand and fired it at them.

The two were blasted into space where the others were never going to hear or see them ever.

In space, however they hopped of getting out.

Then Hp said,

"You know it your fault Linda".

Then Sanderson said,

"I left school for this".

Then Hp looks up at him and the two both shout,

"TURNER".


	6. Chapter 6 the serect base

Chapter six the secret base

In a secret base three weird looking eyes were looking down and then one of them says,

"Hmm there is trouble".

Then another one says,

"Gleen is up to no good".

Finally, the last one says,

"Say why are we not we finishing are sentences".

Then the two stare at him.

Then he says,

"Nothing at".

Just then, another one says,

"All"

Then the other one says,

"I think we should send".

Then another one says,

"In the big".

The third one says,

"Guns".

Then the three open in the phone book and then they call a number.

Some where in a mansion there a man stading there and he waring sun glasses and then this man says,

"ah wait my cell phone is ringing I wonder who it could be hmm oh you guys so what do you want hmm so you want me bobby the ex baby to go and fight turner well your mad".

Just then he slaps his head and he goes off to fight timmy.

Then the bulter starts to jump up and down and he shouts I am free.


	7. Chapter 7 the serect of bobby

Chapter seven the secret of booby

Timmy and the gang went on.

Then while they were on they didn't noticed but they were still being watched by inferno who they thought had left for good because he said he would leave them alone.

Then they hear a sound.

Gleen says,

"Oh drat I knew something like this would happen".

Then out of knowhere a man comes in.

The man says,

"Ah ha don't you know who I am".

Then timmy says,

'My mom".

Nick says,

'My bannah no wait nah I am not stupid".

Then the man says,

"It me bobby you idiot".

Gleen then says,

"Why don't you tell them how you became a man".

Then bobby said,

"Well after I was beat by Phil I fell into some chemicals and I was found by professor Ventso and he used him stuff to turn me into a man and not a baby".

Then Timmy looks up the ground and sees something that is coming down.

Then inferno comes out and hits bobby.

Blood comes out of bobby and bobby says,

"Shit you think you would see as much as I have seen".

Then Inferno says,

"Hey no langues there are children around here".

Then bobby pulls out his wand and then inferno just touch it and it breaks.

Bobby then says,

"Wow that was odd".

Then Inferno snares at bobby and then bobby screams like a little girl.

Then the next thing you know bobby is pushing on his phone and then the phone moves.

It pushes bobby off and so he shouts,

"Ha Ha we bad guys have second planes.

Just then, he hits a wall and falls into the pit.

Inferno disappears once more.

Then Timmy says,

"Is that the last of him we will see".

Gleen then says,

"No I think we will see some time again".

Mean while in a base anti Cosmo said,

"Dude boss you know bobby two much of a chicken".

Then ventso said in his unknown look said,

"Yah I should have know that but well I have another plan ha ha."


	8. Chapter 8 guys men and other things

Chapter eight the number of men will not beat me

So Timmy and the gang continuo but in the shadows there lurked some one.

By the way, it was not inferno.

Therefore, any way this man wore a suit and looked like he had glasses.

Then he said,

"Ah fairies wait there are no fairies but I know he has some".

Then Timmy said,

"I thought I heard something".

Then the other turned there head and saw that a group of ninjas came out.

They fought the ninjas off.

Then some one came out and he said,

"Turner you have fairly god parents".

Then nick said,

"Let me guess it cracker".

Then the man said,

"Oh phooh I wanted to say. Say it Crocker

Then the three of them pull out there well, fist.

Crocker runs after he sees how strong they are".  
So then, the three of them punch Crocker in the mouth.

Crocker does not remember who he is.

Then the three of them decide to walk away.

Meanwhile ventso was mad.

He was mad enough to punch to scream.

Then anti Cosmo says,

"Dude you aren't the incredible hulk".

Then ventso look at him.

Anti Cosmo says,

"What".

Then ventso says,

"Maybe you should go out and fight them".

A Cosmo says,

"No way wait what the hell are you doing".

Then a cosmo screams.

The next thing you know you hear this,

"Ah some one stop he tickling me some one".

"Okay I give in I will fight turner and the gang".

Next chapter

Chapter nine Anti Cosmo vs. Timmy round 2


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine Anti Cosmo vs. Timmy round 2

Chapter nine anti cosmo vs timmy round 2: The slowest fight ever.

Anti Cosmo had just left the area so he could fight the gang.

But reast in case he wont praying for more.  
So he goes off and walks off to the valley of death.

There he summons spirts from the dead and then he says,

"Let get this shit up".

Okay boss they say.

So off they go into the wild to beat the crap out of timmy and co or else ventso will beat the crap out of him.

Meanwhile timmy and co are walking when suddley anti cosmo comes and shot all of them. Anti cosmo deside to beat them he must sepperate them from all the others so he then pushes timmy into another place. He pushes gleen and nick. Zappy get sent last. Inferno who was hiding comes out and then he hits anti cosmo on the face. Anti cosmo falls threw the forse felled he made.

He and his men get sent. But the dead rise back up and start to fight inferno on the face. Inferno fight them off. Soon enough they fall off into the force field. They are gone. Inferno must find out what he must do to save the others so he walks off.

Next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Inferno vs ventso

Chapter ten inferno vs ventso

Ventso was sitting there. Then Inferno opened the door. Inferno said,

"Ventso this is enough you must this madness once and for all. Then the big v said,

"I will when you die.

Then inferno said,

"Oh so that the game you want to play. Then ventso said,  
"Now stop and I will kill.

Just then he farts.

Oh I gotta go to the bathroom see yah.

Then Inferno said,

"Well that was odd.

Just then anti Cosmo came. Then he said,

"So where ventso go.

Then Inferno said,

"Your little ventso had to go to the little mama bathroom.

Then anti Cosmo said,

"You are weird".

Just then, he got out. When he got out he griped inferno. Then Inferno pulled his stick and blasted it in his eye. He went crashing threw the walls. Then he got mad. Inferno just sat there. When he came to hit him, he pulled him by the back. Inferno said,

"Why do I always get the stupid one's"?

Then Ventso said,  
"So is that the game you want then have at it".

I will say inferno.

Then ventso pulled out a stick but he could not beat inferno. Inferno just sat there rolled his eyes a little bit looked like he was sleepy.

Much while back Timmy and the gang were done with the battle. Then gleen said,

"Wait here I am going out".

Then Timmy said,

"Well that nice".

Then gleen ran his but and crossed away. Off he went and down they go.

Next chapter

Chapter 11 the ultimate battle


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As Inferno came across ventso. Ventso went up at him. Then Inferno angerly looked at him.

Ventso said,  
"give it up you can never win".

Inferno said,

"Not if I kill both of us".

Ventso smilled and laughed thinking that was a joking.

Suddenly inferno pulled off his suite a bomb he had strapped to himself.

Ventso had a bad look on his face he then said,

"No what".

Inferno then said,

"You better belive it I have a bomb and I am going to kill you".

Ventso said,  
"Now lets talk this over I have a life you know".

Inferno then said,  
"Well not a good one".

Then suddenly the stadium blew to pieces he had done it.

Then timmy said,

"What happened here".

He then saw that Inferno was gone and ventso was gone.

Then nick said,

"Looks like he blew himself up".

Timmy looked and saw that everything was over.

They all started to cheer but just as they did they heard a laugh.

They all looked over and saw that ventso was there.

Zippy said,

"But how you blew up".

Then ventso said,

"I did not blow up you think I would have died that easilly".

Then timmy said,

"You monster inferno is gone how dair you".

Ventso said,  
"Fine then fight me".

Then timmy said,  
"Fight you I'll kill you".

A fight aross as the two of them preparred to battle each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Now timmy was more angrey than ever. He looked at Ventso with a face of dispair.

He prepared to come up to punch him but when he did Ventso stopped him.

Then ventso said,  
"Small Timmy when will you ever learn".  
However Timmy did not take his word into consirderation and ended up punching him.

Ventso then said,  
"Why you little brat say that hurt".

Then Nick said,  
"Why is timmy all of the sudden strong".

Then Cosmo said,  
"I dont know maybe that because he just is.

Just then Glean came over. Glean sat down and looked at them.

Glean who had a look of hope in his face said,

"Because all of timmy anger is what is making his power".

Then Nick said,  
"So that what is making him powerfull seems about right if you look at it".

Then Zippy said,  
"Yes it does because power is out of rage which is something that timmy has".

Then Cosmo said,  
"So let me get this straight Timmy is stronger than he normally is yet it is out of rage and anger".

Nobody resbonded back to what he had just said.

Now Timmy got ready to make his second move but what will it be a good or bad move.

Find out in the next thrilling chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ventso had seen that Timmy had been all powerfull too him. However that did not effect him in any really way.

Then Ventso said,

"Hah, hah so I see you do have some fight but no matter I shall destroy you".

Timmy ignored his words of warning and instead looked him straight in the eye.

Glean was over there. Then a idea came on to him.

Nick then said,  
"Say Glean why do you have a lightbulb on your head".

Glean then said,  
"Ah forget that". As he picked it up and threw it to the ground.

Then Zippy and Cosmo sat there with this faces drolling as if they did not really have any thought in there head. Which they did not.

Then Zippy said,  
"Well duh, uh, uh I have got to help Nick and Timmy".  
Cosmo then said,  
"Timmy who".

Now Ventso said,

"Well timmy you may have been able to get me hurt in someway however I have a secret weapon in my spot here it goes".  
Then he raised his hand and began to open it.

Glean said  
"Oh I think I know what it is".

"What" Cosmo asked.

Glean then replied with  
"It is the Stupedous Beam a powerfull moved that only a few know and thank heavens only a few know it".

"Why" Zippy asked.

Glean then said,  
"Because it said that one point or another that blast destroyed the whole universe or planets for that matter".

Then Cosmo said,  
"Well that was obvious".

At the same time Ventso was looking for power to get this beam to work.

However Timmy who had just noticed that he was doing something looked. Then he saw that he was rasing his arms.  
Timmy felt he had to stop him before whatever he thought he was doing was going to happen.

Soon then Ventso said,  
"Well Turner soon this whole world will be gone".

Then Timmy said,  
"Not if I can stop it".

Then Ventso said,  
"There is nothing you can do to stop it nothing will stop my power from happening".  
Timmy tought, "I have to got to find a way to stop him some way but how".

Now will Timmy be able to stop Ventso from unleashing his Ultimit weapon or is earth doom.  
Find out next time on the next chapter of the legend of legends.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Up in the skies in Fairy world.  
Jorgan von strangle was getting his things ready when he got a call from somebody.

Then he came in and said,  
"What is who wants me right at this momement".

Then the Fairy said,  
"Sir come take a look at this".

Jorgan looked down and said,  
"Oh my that really going to hurt if he does it".

Then the Fairy said,  
"Sir apprently we found this guy who says he the only one who knows how to stop him, however he cant leave here because apprently he was killed by Ventso".  
Then Jorgan said,

"Okay let me see him".

Then he comes in to reveal himself. When Jorgan looks over he sees him then his eyes widen. He can not belive what he is seeing is true.

Back down on Earth at Timmy house

Timmy Dad was working on the lawn when he heard a sound.  
Timmy Dad then said,  
"Now I wonder that was".

Then Timmy mom came in and said,  
"Dear have you seen Timmy".

Then Timmy Dad said,  
"No I have not the last time I remeber seeing him was sometime ago like hours".

Then Timmy Mom said,  
"Well then that means, he RAN AWAY FROM HOME".

Timmy Dad said,  
"Oh stop being so searous about everything".

Then as she was about to speak the two of them saw that the clouds were appearing and it was turning dark in the middle of the day.

In a trailpark Chester was looking outside and saw that something bad was coming.

AJ had also noted that he had never seen anything like that in his whole reaschearch life.

Now the bean was coming closer and closer to it's arrising.

Sayjay was walking to his house when he looked in the sky and saw something which ended up making him want to run home.  
Elmer had about the same problem only that his boil was bouncing around and around.

Only now something bad was going to happen they could all tell it.

What will happen to everybody find out in the nextt chapter of legends of legend


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Now Nick and co were watching as Timmy was fighting for his life to stop ventso.

Nick said,  
"You I say go timmy go".  
Then Cosmo said,

"Yah go timmo go what his name go".

Then Zippy said,  
"Oh stop like that's going to help stop him".

Then Nick said,  
"Since when did you get smart all of the sudden"

Soon however as the two of them ended up argueing they saw that it was compeletly ready to go.  
Then they all had there mouth drop as they saw how huge it was.

Ventso then said,  
"You can stop the V man".

Then Timmy said,  
"Oh yes I cant stop the V man but I sure can defeat you".  
Then Ventso said,  
"You wanna bet on it".

Then Timmy said,  
"Your on".  
As the two of them battle the beam still sits there and then nick says,  
"I've got it".  
Zippy said,  
"You got what".

Then Glean who had been out of the picture at the beging of the chapter spoke up.

He then said,  
"I think I know what he is talking about you see Timmy just used that distraction as attempt to get us to get this powerfull beam to be destroyed".  
Then Cosmo said,  
"Why did I not think of that".

Glean just gave Cosmo a look of well.

So Nick came over trying to touch it but it would not work. Soon however when Nick did end up touching it. It ended up sending him away.  
Zappy then said,  
"Nick where did you go".  
Glean said,  
"It's okay Nick not gone it's just so powerfull that anybody that touches it gets zapped away".

"To where" responded Cosmo.

"To some where I dont really know" Glean responded back to Cosmo.  
Then Glean said,  
"So if we cant stop it by touching maybe something else will be able to make it".

Then Glean looked around and saw a Chair.  
Glean then said,  
"If this does not work then i dont know what is going to".

He then pushed the chair in however it Zapped away.

Glean then said,

"Boy we sure are doom".

The two of them then thought that maybe if he is not using maybe they can use it to destroy him.  
Then they said,  
"Bean do you talk".

The Beam then said,  
"Yes I do I am my own creature".

Glean then said,  
"Why do you listen to a person like him. He does nothing but cause you to destroy innocent people that dont need to be destroyed".

Then the Beam said,  
"Because it is fun too do".

"Why do you listen to him" Responded Zippy.

"Hey you know you have a good idea" Responded the beam, "I might as well go ahead and get rid of him right this minute".

Timmy and Ventso were battling when suddenly the beam came towards them.

Glean had a happy face on him.

Then Ventso said,  
"What are you doing go kill them".

The Beam said,  
'Never not in my whole life I'll kill you".

Then Ventso saw that he was doomed the next thing you Ventso was smashed into oblion. However the Beam did not stop it next went to Timmy and zapped him away.  
Then Glean saw what was going on he then said,  
"What are you doing".  
The beam then said,  
"Destroying people why do you ask it really fun to do I think I will take you next".

Then the Beam chased Glean down to the point where it caught him.

Now Zappy and Cosmo were the only ones left they flew out and the beam did not notice them.

Now the beam has gone mad is there anyway to stop this thing from destroying the world. Find out in the next thrilling chapter of Legend of Legends.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Only Cosmo and Zippy stand alone from the group. The two of them get away to Fairy World where they end up hidding in fear.

Back down on earth the Beam had decided it will destroy the whole world no matter who brothers to get into the way.

So it powers itself and sends a beam across the world.

Timmy Mom and Dad were argureing over where timmy had gone to.

Timmy Mom said,  
"Well he most likely ran away from home".  
Timmy Dad said,  
"Nonsense he fine and dandy I'd say your over extrareting too much".

Then the two of them were fighting until finally the beam came across.

Timmy Mom said,

"What in the world is that I have never seen anything like that in my whole life".

Timmy dad said,  
"Well what ever it is I hope it does not end up destroying us.

Just before Timmy Mom could respond to that it came over and the two of them were gone.

Chester was outside of his trailpark looking for something.

Chester,said,  
"Ah come on where in the world could it be I put it here".

Then chester looked and saw that the beam was coming.  
He then said,  
"Well must be another one of those tornados that always end up happening well nothing to worry about".

But chester was wrong there was something to worry about as the beam hit him and the trailpark destroying the whole part of the place.

Aj, elmer and Sayjay all had the same thing happen to them. The world was no more the whole planet was a crushed up peice of junk.

At fairy world Jorgan was angrued that something like this could happen that he said,  
"How could he let something like this happen".

"I dont know but it a good thing all of us fairy are hidding in the judge room because it could come over here and destroy us all" responded a Fairy.

Jorgan then wailed his hand and said,  
"There is possibly way something like this could feel are precess on here".

Then as they were looking Cosmo and Zippy were trying to get out of here. When somebody shouted,  
"Hey look it's those two faires who were with Timmy when this was happening".  
Then Jorgan looked and saw them. He then said,

"And you let this happen what kind of faires are you".

Then Cosmo said,  
"It was Zippy fault".  
Zippy said,  
"Hey Cosmo planned the whole thing".

As they spoke Jorgan picked the both of them up and said,  
"I dont care which one of you said it I will crush both of you if you dont do something about it".

They didnt say anything they just flew off.

Now with the farie world on the hands of there shoulders will they be able to stop this beam or will it just destroy them too find out in the next chapter of the legend of legends.  
Next chapter features the return of a dead person.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Now the two faires had to find a way to restore peace here without getting themself killed in the process.

Only one thing stood in there way in getting this goal done was a beam  
As Cosmo and Zippy left the stage a man tapped them on the back.o.

Cosmo said,  
"Look sir we dont need any more complaning about how we destroyed the world and yadah yah".

Then Zippy said,  
"look cosmo it's".

Just before he could finish his sentice Cosmo looked and said,

"Inferno oh my gosh I though you were dead".

Inferno then said,  
"No my friend my death was only the begining".

Then Zippy said,  
"So wait you purposely caused your death".  
Then Inferno said,  
"No my friend but that death was however a ploy in someway to get him to get going on what he was doing, so he could die however it did sort of back fire in someway.

Then Cosmo said,  
"So how are we suppose to fight that thing".  
Inferno then said,

"No my idiot we dont fight it, here I will give this the same blast only without feeling use it wisely".

Then Cosmo said,  
"Okay I will". Just as he dropped it and it blew up".  
Inferno with his face covered in blown up coverage said,  
"Okay maybe I should take it".

So the three of them went to where it was.  
They all went up to it. Inferno thought that maybe if Cosmo could distract he could destroy it.

So now the three of them were in space. Inferno was getting ready to aim when.  
The beam then said,  
"Ah it feels great to destroy things, what should I destroy next, lets see there mars".

"Stop right there" a voiced scream.

He looked over and saw Cosmo.

Then he said,  
"Oh you. You could not hurt a fly".

Cosmo then said,  
"That is insluting I'll have you know I have taken down men more powerfull than you".

"Really", responded the beam.

Suddenly Zippy came to the other side and gave the same kind of word.

At the same time Inferno was firing up one of his own beams hoping that there distraction would give him enough time.

Soon however the beam looked to its right and saw that Inferno was firing up another beam.  
It then said,  
"Oh you give me a break I will stop you".  
Just as it went to stop him Zippy got in front of it

Then it said,  
"Get off me right this minute".

Cosmo then went all over it.

The beam then said,  
"Enough I will kill you both".  
It then sucked the both of them two in.

Now it went over to Inferno to take him. Inferno then said,  
"Thanks to them it is complete".

Then the beam saw that another beam was coming this way. It pushed it self in front of it hoping to block it back.

The next thing you know a whole beam blasting ensured. In the end however the beam became weakend and was hit back destroying it.

Inferno looked and said,  
"Well that should teach him not to mess with me".  
Then using his powers he changed everything back to normal.

Now Timmy was with Nick. When Timmy said,  
"did I just get the feeling that something just happened here".  
Then Nick said,  
"I dont think anything big happened here".  
As they were looking Inferno was spying on them he said,  
"Something big sure did happened well that its for now".

He dissaperd into thin air.

At the same in prison Ventso and Anti Cosmo were standing there.  
Ventso then said,  
"Well anti Cosmo I plan my prison escape".  
Then Anti Cosmo said,  
"What ever it is I'll be with you all the way my master".

The story is finished but is more to come from Ventso find out.

THE END.


End file.
